unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lalatroopsy (TV Series)
Lalaltroopsy is a ripoff series of Lalaloopsy itself. The series has 124 episodes in the series. Each doll dies in each episode but respawns at the end of the episode unless it continues on in another episode. In this series, there are these creative dolls like Jewel Sparkles, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Peanut Big Top, Dot Starlight, and Storm E. Sky. They do lots of random magical and violent stuff. The series was debuted in 2083, but the series was banned around the world after that. This series is rated PG for younger viewers who might watch it. The dolls live in a whimsical word with trees and flowers and everything. Non-Lalatroopsy characters will sometimes appear in the show. Episodes Series I # The School Bus- Bea Spells-a-Lot runs over every doll with her school bus. (At least this show doesn't start with a Shut Up x! episode) # Catch the Knife- Peanut Big Top and Blossom Flowerpot play catch the knife and one of them gets stabbed to death. # Spot's Cliff- Spot Splatter Splash jumps off a cliff while Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff watches her. # Timber!- Forest Evergreen cuts down a tree with a chainsaw, then he cuts his arm off and dies. # Pillow's Sleepover Murdering- Pillow Featherbed and the other dolls have a sleepover and kill each other. # The Zoo Terror- Kat Jungle Roar opens a zoo, then she gets eaten by a lion. # Camp Fail-''' Sunny Side Up takes Berry Jars 'N' Jam and Prairie Dusty Trails camping, then they get eaten by a bear when they are sleeping. # '''Motorcycle- Ace Fender Bender builds a motorcycle and rides it running over every doll. # Plane Ride- Dot Starlight and Bea Spells-a-Lot ride in a plane and sometime later the plane explodes and they die. # Swim Fail- Coral Sea Shells and Sand E. Starfish teach Marina Anchors to swim, but Marina drowns while Berry Jars 'N' Jam makes pancakes. # Christmas Special- Holly Sleighbells and Noelle Northpole deliver presents for the other dolls containing bombs which eventually explode killing every doll. # Heart Explosion- Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises tries to perform surgery on Forest Evergreen, while Jewel Sparkles finds a rare diamond. # Trace the Line- Trace E. Doodles traces a line, while Curls 'N' Locks eats porridge and then explodes. # Clay Fight- Squiggles 'N" Shapes, Spot Splatter Splash, and Dot Starlight fight over the clay, while Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises finds a rare medicine. # Magic Explosion- Misty Mysterious does a magic trick and then explodes, while Sahara Mirage grants Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff's wish to explode. # Sing It Loud- Harmony B. Sharp sings a song loud and her ears explode, while Storm E. Sky performs a band. # Let's Eat Pizza- Pepper Pots 'N' Pans bakes a pizza for the other dolls, and after they ate they kill each other. # Tea Party Massacre- Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Wacky Hatter, and Alice in Lalaloopsyland have a tea party, and after the party, they get killed by Peanut Big Top. # Rock 'N' Roll!!!- Storm E. Sky, Strings Pick 'N' Strum, Sticks Boom Crash, and Keys Sharps 'N' Flats rock out, while Spot Splatter Splash paints a picture and explodes. # The Word of the Day Is- Patch Treasurechest learns a bad word and repeats it to Marina Anchors and Jewel Sparkles, so they beat him up. # Cheerleading Injury- Peppy Pom Poms breaks her leg and had to be put in a cast by Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, while Misty Mysterious accidentally makes all of Blossom Flowerpot's flowers disappear which she kills herself. # Crazy Wishing- Storm E. Sky and Peanut Big Top try to get Sahara Mirage to grant their crazy wishes but Sahara Mirage can only give them three wishes, while Bea Spells-a-Lot stares at a book, then explodes for no reason. # Snow Cone Truck- Frost I.C. Cone wants Ace Fender Bender to build a snow cone truck, and after the truck is done, she rides it running over Ace Fender Bender. # Gold Touch- Goldie Luxe goes on a rampage turning everything and every doll to gold and then explodes. # Justin Bieber comes to Lalatroopsy Land- Justin Bieber comes to Lalatroopsy Land and sings "Baby" and Jewel Sparkles falls in love with him and explodes, while Marina Anchors tidies her lighthouse. # Pink Isn't Your Color- Tippy Tumblelina thinks pink is not Jewel Sparkles' color, so Jewel Sparkles beats her up. # What is that Smell?- Patch Treasurechest makes a big stinky fart and the dolls who smell it die instantly. # Cowgirl vs Princess- Prairie Dusty Trails and Jewel Sparkles get in a fight, while Frost I.C. Cone stocks more snow for her snow cones to give her customers and when they eat it they explode. # Exploding Cinnamon Buns- Bun Bun Sticky Icing makes cinnamon buns, and when she gives them to the other dolls they explode. # Mittens Love's BREAKFAST!- Berry Jars 'N' Jam makes BREAKFAST! for Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Mittens eats it. # Grand Theft Forest Evergreen- Forest Evergreen plays, Grand Theft Auto 4 and gets inspired to do that stuff in real life. # The Door- Jewel Sparkles opens the door and accidentally hits Pillow Featherbed in the face. # Taking the Pickle Burger- Peanut Big Top eats Pickles B.L.T's pickle burger, so Pickles B.L.T beats up Peanut Big Top. # Who Took My Pastry?- Crumbs Sugar Cookie takes and eats Suzette La Sweet's pastry, so Suzette La Sweet beats her up. # Let's Play With a Match- Ember Flicker Flame plays with a match and when she walks to Dot Starlight's house she accidentally drops it on the ground that caused a wildfire killing every doll and herself. # Tippy Spins Right Round- Tippy Tumblelina spins around while the music "You Spin Me Right Round" plays. # The Grand Ball Explosion- Cinder Slippers and Prince Handsome plan a ball and when it was the middle of the ball, Spot Splatter Splash drops a bomb and the whole castle explodes killing every doll. # Another Princess?!?- Jewel Sparkles and Suzette La Sweet meet a princess named Stupid Sofia the Stupid First, while Berry Jars 'N' Jam puts bread and the toaster and explodes. # Killer Chocolate- Toffee Cocoa Cuddles eats a lot of chocolate and dies, while Peppy Pom Poms cheers for Ace Fender Bender for fixing stuff. # Crumbs Sugarless Cookie- Crumbs Sugar Cookie becomes Crumbs Sugarless Cookie and kills every doll. # Crumbs Sugar Cookie Reforms Back to Herself- Continued from Episode 40, Crumbs Sugar Cookie does not want to be Crumbs Sugarless Cookie anymore and became her normal self and commits suicide, while the other dolls come back to life. # Mari's Murder Fun Party- Mari Golden Petals invites all the dolls to murder each other. # Chainsaws are Fun- The dolls play with chainsaws and chops each other's body parts. # Flying off a Cliff- Pix E. Flutters and Royal T. Honeystripes fly off a cliff repeatedly, while Trace E. Doodles rides a motorcycle and eventually explodes. # Jewel Meets the Teletubbies- Jewel Sparkles watches "Teletubbies" and teleports in the TV, while Misty Mysterious tries to perform a rabbit in the hat trick. # Worms- Blossom Flowerpot loves to squish worms, while Ace Fender Bender fixes Tippy Tumblelina's megaphone and after he fixes it he and Tippy Tumblelina explode. # April Eats Scoops- April Sunsplash eats Scoops Waffle Cone, while Bea Spells-a-Lot and Feather Tell-a-Tale write a book. # Pie Dare- Cherry Crisp Crust dares Crumbs Sugar Cookie to eat OVER 9000 pies which when Crumbs Sugar Cookie eats them all she explodes. # Tropical Nightmare- Mango Tiki Wiki invites all of the dolls for a tropical party and close to the end of the party Forest Evergreen accidentally drops a bomb which eventually explodes and all the dolls die from the explosion. # Exploding Licorice- Twist E. Twirls thinks the wires are licorice so she eats them, and then explodes, while Crumbs Sugar Cookie bakes a cake for Suzette La Sweet's party. # Charlotte Talks- Charlotte Charades talks for the first time, while Jewel Sparkles searches for a red tiara which if she picks it up she explodes. # It's a Crazy Life- The dolls go crazy, while Peanut Big Top tries to get Sahara Mirage to grant her crazy wishes once again. # Good Ole' Tractor- Sunny Side Up rides in her tractor and runs over every doll. # Hide and Die- All the dolls play a game of "Hide N Seek" where if one gets found he/she dies. # Let's Play With Guns- The dolls love killing each other. # Cheese Gelatin''- Jelly Wiggle Jiggle and Pepper Pots 'N' Pans make gelatin but Pepper Pots 'N' Pans accidentally puts cheese in one of the gelatins, so she kills herself and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle explodes, while Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff builds a snowman. # '''Evil Dutchess'- An Evil Dutchess takes over Lalatroopsy Land and kills Suzette La Sweet. # Evil Dutchess Part II- Continued from Episode 57, the Evil Dutchess rules Lalatroopsy Land and kills every doll. # Evil Dutchess Part III- Continued from Episode 58, the Evil Dutchess plans on exploding Lalatroopsy Land, but the dolls come back to life and beat her up. # Exploding Soccer Balls- Whistle Kick 'N' Score sorts her soccer balls and the soccer balls explode and Whistle dies from the explosion, while Sahara Mirage grants Crumbs Sugar Cookie's wish which is a cupcake gun. # Thin Ice- Swirly Figure Eight ice skates on thin ice but then she falls through it and the ice stabs her to death while Peanut Big Top dares Storm E. Sky to make her guitar loud and they explode after. # 1000 Degree Knife Challenge- Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pix E. Flutters, Dyna Might, and Pickles B.L.T do the 1000 Degree Knife challenge with Mittens' scarf then afterwards they burn themselves to death with the knife. # Dora the Exploder- Dora places a bomb in Lalatroopsy Land killing every doll. # You Better Say Your ABCs- Bea Spells-a-Lot teaches the littles how to say the alphabet while Teddy Honey Pots eats too much honey and explodes. # Let's Eat Spaghetti- Spot Splatter Splash and Pepper Pots 'N' Pans eat lots of Spaghetti. Peanut Big Top tries to explode a flag. # Rosy's Ambulance- Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises rides her ambulance around Lalatroopsy Land looking for injuries. # Murder Mystery- Peanut Big Top does not know who is killing every doll. # Murder Mystery Part 2- Continued from Episode 67, Peanut Big Top found out it was the Elmo Gang who killed the dolls and the dolls magically came back to life and beat up the Elmo Gang. # The Treasure is Mine!!- Patch Treasurechest tries to get the treasure from Peggy Seven Seas but Peggy Seven Seas says it's hers. # Hey Watch It!- Forest Evergreen bumps into Jewel Sparkles so she kills him. # Melted Ice Skating Rink- Ember Flicker Flame melts Swirly Figure Eight's ice skating rink causing Swirly Figure Eight to kill her. # Bea Solves a Mystery (Series I Finale)- Bea Spells-a-Lot solves a mystery on Crumbs Sugar Cookie's missing cookies. Series II # Let's Act Stupid- Peanut Big Top tells Misty Mysterious, Blossom Flowerpot, Ace Fender Bender, and Scoops Waffle Cone to act stupid. # How Do You Say Pickle?- Pickles B.L.T tells April Sunsplash to say "Pickle" but April Sunsplash says "Pickel" causing Pickles B.L.T to explode. # Jewel, Trinket, and the Teletubbies- Jewel Sparkles and Trinket Sparkles watch the Teletubbies and jumps in the TV and meet them once again. # Off With Her Head- Dora the Explorer comes back to Lalatroopsy Land and kills Blossom Flowerpot, and Queenie Red Heart tells Peanut Big Top to cut her head off. # Nightmare in Lalatroopsy Land- Peanut Big Top watches Nightmare in Elm Street and decides to do that stuff in real life. # The Ear Worm Show- An ear-worm falls out of Sunny Side Up's ear and eats her while the other dolls do a stupid dance that makes Berry Jars 'N' Jam explode. # CHEESECAKE!!!- Jewel Sparkles goes insane over cheesecake. # How Many Swear Words Can The Dolls Say?- Bea Spells-a-Lot and all her friends have a lot of fun swearing. # The Exploding Rocket- Dot Starlight makes her rocket explode while Jewel Sparkles, Ember Flicker Flame, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Misty Mysterious, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Peanut Big Top, Yuki Kimono, and Marina Anchors find a mysterious bomb. # The Murder Musical (1 Hour Special)- All the dolls do a murder musical. # House Explosion- Wacky Hatter puts a bomb on Jewel Sparkles' house causing Jewel Sparkles to die, Peppy Pom Poms and Pix E. Flutters double dare each other. # Tippy And The Exploding Phonograph- Tippy Tumblelina makes one of her phonographs explode. # Wildfire!!!- Ember Flicker Flame makes a wildfire but Prairie Dusty Trails accidentally makes the wildfire go all over Lalaloopsy Land and every doll dies. # Food Fight- Peanut Big Top starts a food fight with every doll. # Someone Broke My Door- Mona Arch Wings accidentally breaks Bea Spells-a-Lot's door causing Bea Spells-a-Lot to explode, while Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Toffee Cocoa Cuddles, and Berry Jars 'N' Jam eat chocolate chip pancakes. # Beats Me- Whistle Kick 'N' Score, Scoops Waffle Cone, Tart Berry Basket, and Pillow Featherbed try to ask Jewel Sparkles and Lady Stillwaiting a question but they say "Beats Me!" # Jewel Takes a Dare- Tippy Tumblelina, Suzette La Sweet, and Charms Seven Carat all dare Jewel Sparkles to kill Pillow Featherbed. # Beach Party- Mango Tiki Wiki invites all the dolls for a beach party and they all get eaten by sharks. # Bea and Ember's Big Explosion- Bea Spells-a-Lot and Ember Flicker Flame do an experiment on a big explosion but when they did Bea, Ember, and the other dolls die. # The Forest Gang Part 1- Forest Evergreen looks at a picture of the Elmo Gang and decides to make his own. # The Forest Gang Part 2- Continued from Episode 92, Peanut Big Top, Dyna Might, Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn, Trace E. Doodles. and Storm E. Sky agreed to be in The Forest Gang and Forest Evergreen begins his group. # The Marble Cake- Choco Whirl Swirl makes a marble cake but Spot Splatter Splash adds too much baking soda causing the cake to explode so Choco Whirl Swirl kills her. # 1000 Marshmallows- Toasty Sweet Fluff and Mallow Sweet Fluff eat 1000 marshmallows and they die while Blossom Flowerpot makes flowers grow all over Lalatroopsy Land. # Full Body Cast- Toasty Sweet Fluff hurts herself Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has to put her in a full body cast while Grapevine Stripes and Spot Splatter Splash plan to kill Pillow Featherbed in her sleep. # Where's the Moon?- Haley Galaxy eats the moon and she dies from it and Dot Starlight figures out where the moon has gone. # Rockin' Cheerleader- Storm E. Sky teaches Peppy Pom Poms rock 'n' roll and Peppy does so while Jewel Sparkles kills Bijou Treasure Trove and herself. TBC Trivia * This show is a complete ripoff to Lalaloopsy that no one cares about. * Various other TV Show characters are in it like Elmo. * The dolls are stupid! Category:TV shows Category:Stuff Category:Banned things Category:Show Episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Creepy Things Category:Evil Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Unsafe for kids